The Letter
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: When The X Files meets with magic. XFiles&Harry Potter crossover.


_**Hello aliens :-)**_

 _ **few months ago I created some kind of a fan fiction challenge in which I had to write stories about my OTPs. I decided to write about Sam &Jack from StarGate and Scully&Mulder from The X Files. One task was to write about my OTP being in a totally different world, in a different fandom. I thought that it would be cool if I tried to combine two totally different worlds so I did. I wrote this story only for fun. I hope you will like it. Feel free to add reviews and comment about what you liked or didn't like in the story. **_

_**English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta-reader yet.**_

* * *

 **The Letter**

England. If snow didn't fall down during winter there would be a hardly possible chance to identify whether it was winter or summer. The weather was unpredictable and no matter where you just were it seemed to be the same all over the entire island. At the moment when a little boy sat on the window sills in his room on the second floor of the family house, big drops of rain started to fall. Clock hanging above his desk just struck noon but it looked more like the time of the day when people waited for the sun to set over the horizon. The black clouds colored the sky into dark shades, the wind continued to test the strength and stability of trees planted along the street. The whole scene looked spooky, but the boy, observing the vagaries of nature from the safety of his room felt how calming the sound of the rain was. He was thinking of nothing, he felt carried away by the atmosphere of this moment.

Fox celebrated his eleventh birthday few days ago and it meant only one thing. Since then he has been looking for an owl which was supposed to bring him what he was so impatiently waiting for. He couldn't wait until the moment when his hands would hold a parchment addressed directly to him. He couldn't wait for opening the letter and smelling the ink that's been used to write every single word. He closed his eyes and traveled far away into the future. Fox saw himself standing at the door watching a letter slipping through a tiny opening for the mail.

 _May it happen today_ , the boy thought and looked outside into the cold day again. This time his gaze didn't follow the alley or the raindrops bouncing off the road. He leaned closer and felt the coolness of the window glass on the tip of his nose. His eyes stopped at the neighbor's house. There was a light light coming out from one of the windows.

"I guess she is reading, again," he smiled upon the image of her best friend sitting at her table surrounded with the candles giving her enough light so she could read her favorite book. She was a total bookworm but he didn't mind. He actually had to admit that this was one of the things he liked the most about her. He wished he could use one of the transporting spells and move right into her room so they could read together.

"Fox!" he heard a soft voice calling his name. He stopped thinking about his neighbor and ran out of the room. He stood right at the beginning of the stairs leading down to the first floor.

"Yes, mom?" he answered and looked at the woman standing under the stairs. She was smiling and Fox noticed that there were so many emotions in her face coming to the surface which she probably tried to hide behind the big and almost honest smile.

"You've got mail," she whispered. At the moment when the last letter left her mouth Fox started running down the stairs. He took the stairs two at the time and when he was passing by his mother he nudged her gently when he tried to regain balance. He turned towards the front door. When his eyes landed on the letter lying on the floor he froze. This moment was going to change everything. He would finally become a big boy going to the school he always dreamed of. He would be able to follow his parents.

"Parents," he said silently and took a deep breath. He realized that if he opened the letter there would be no way back. He will leave his home and parents behind. He has never left them for more than two weeks and it was the time when he spent his holidays at grandma's place. Will he be capable of accepting such a big change?

"I will get used to it, for sure," he kept talking to himself, he bent down and took the letter into his hands. He opened the soft envelope and read the first line.

"Dear mister Fox Mulder, we will gladly welcome you to our School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.." he didn't need to continue reading, he looked at his mother and father and noticed their faces were decorated with big smiles. Mister Mulder was holding his wife in a lovely embrace and his shoulders went up to show how much he was proud of his son. His son is going to the best school that ever existed for people to learn magic. Fox ran towards his parents enthusiastically that he almost pushed them down and he let them to hug him tightly. He was just standing there enjoying this sweet gesture of his parents. But there was someone else he needed to share this news with. He pulled out of the embrace and the two adults just nodded. They knew exactly where his next steps would take him.

Not minding the rain Fox ran out of the house, jumped over the lawn which was decorating their home and went straight to the neighbor's house. He nearly broke through the bell how much he tried to push it. He could hear light steps and creaking stairs. The door opened and Fox looked into the face of a girl who welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Fox, hi, will you come in?" the girl invited him inside, she didn't want to let him stand outside on the rain. The boy accepted her invitation and stepped in, the girl closed the door behind him and turned around to see his friend's face. His smile revealed everything. Fox was overjoyed.

"Dana, I got my letter! Finally!" Fox said and he jumped up with joy. His hand in which he was still holding the letter reached out to his friend. Dana took the letter from him and began to read the sentences. She was happy for him, she really meant it.

"I am happy for you, Fox," she smiled. She was honest.

"I got my letter too. It looks like we will be studying together," she joyfully jumped and caught Fox's hand. Now Fox felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world. He will study at the school for witchcraft and he won't be there alone. He couldn't imagine a happier or more beautiful moment than this one that he was now experiencing. He squeezed her friend's hand even tighter and his look told more than he could say out loud with words. He was extremely excited. They both were so excited for the new adventures which were waiting for them outside their own homes. They both couldn't wait to start exploring the world of magicians which until now they have only heard of.

Finally even they will be creating the stories people will talk about in the future.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
